The 23rd Psalm transcript
Episode 10 - Written by: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse Directed by: Matt Earl Beesley -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Act 1 - We see a group of Nigerian kids playing soccer in a village. A truck full of thugs speeds into the village as Young Eko, wearing a cross, looks on worriedly. The thugs get out of the truck with guns and herd the children together. THUG: Get the children. THUG #2: All of you! Let's go! THUG: [Subtitle: Be quiet! THUG #2: the adults All of you people! Out of here! priest comes running out of the church. PRIEST: Don't take anymore of the children. of the thugs knocks the priest to the ground with the butt of his rifle. THUG #2: Grab the old man. balding man is brought forward and forced to his knees. THUG: Get the little one. Yes, the little one! Thug Captain takes a gun out of his holster and walks over to a small boy, Eko's younger brother, Yemi. He grabs Yemi and shoves the gun in his hands and points the gun at the old man. Eko looks on helplessly. THUG CAPTAIN: English Kill him. Shoot him. Now. villagers look on as Yemi holds the gun pointed at the old man. THUG CAPTAIN: Shoot him! Do it! continues to shakily point the gun. Eko runs up, grabs the gun, and shoots the old man. The Thug Captain grabs the gun away from young Eko. THUG CAPTAIN: What's you're name, boy? What's you're name, boy!? YOUNG EKO: Eko. THUG CAPTAIN: laughing Look at Mr. Eko. No hesitation. A born killer. puts his arm around Eko's shoulder Come. yanks the cross from around Eko's neck and tosses it to the ground You won't need that anymore. Thug Captain leads Eko off to the truck to leave, as Yemi picks up the cross. ---- - Eko is carving the names of books of the bible onto his stick with some chapter numbers and the word "hateth." CLAIRE: camera at first, holding the baby What are you writing? EKO: Things I need to remember. CLAIRE: Do you mind if I sit? EKO: Please. CLAIRE: Thanks. So you're Eko, huh? EKO: Yes. CLAIRE: Claire; and this is Aaron. EKO: Aaron? The brother of Moses? CLAIRE: Yeah, that must have been tough to live up to, right? The pressure of everyone saying, "Why can't you be more like your brother, Moses." EKO: Yes, I'm sure it was. Why did you choose it -- Aaron? CLAIRE: I just liked it. EKO: Aaron was a great man. Moses had great difficulty speaking so it was Aaron who spoke for him. CLAIRE: So you're religious, huh? You should speak to Charlie. He doesn't want to admit he's religious, but he carries around a statue of the Virgin Mary. EKO: Statue? CLAIRE: Yeah, he says he found it on the island. Weird, right? EKO: May I see it? ---- up of the statue. Eko and Claire are at Claire's emcampment on the beach. Eko is upset. EKO: Where did he find this? CLAIRE: He said he found it in the jungle. EKO: Where in the jungle? CLAIRE: I don't know. EKO: upset Where?! CLAIRE: Look, what are you -- it's just a statue. EKO: Just a statue? puts the statue on a little table and breaks it with his stick. He shows her the heroin inside. EKO: Where is Charlie? Act 2 see the combination to the gun vault being opened (using the numbers 25 & 29) by Locke. Locke opens the vault door and starts using a screwdriver on the other side of the lock. MICHAEL: entering You breaking in or breaking out? LOCKE: I used to love those old silent movies where the robbers would crack a combination lock with their ear pressed up against the safe. And the money they stole was always in a white bag with a big dollar sign on it. MICHAEL: Silent movies, huh? You're not that old, man. LOCKE: I'm old enough. MICHAEL: You set the combination? LOCKE: With the new folks joining us I figure we better limit people's access to the guns. Can't have just anyone who wants one walk in and help themselves -- which I'm guessing is why you're here, Michael. ---- and Charlie are at the shore. Jin is trying to fish with a net. Charlie is holding a homemade fishing pole under his arm and singing. CHARLIE: singing He's got wit he's got charm/But when he gets rough he'll break your arm/He's got taste, manners and grace/But when he gets rough he'll slit your face/He'll buy you jewels, expensive shoes, uh, oooo -- Hey Jin, do you like the Kinks? Kinks? JIN: Keens? CHARLIE: No, man, Kinks. Kinks with a "k" at the end. A kicking ka. Kinks. You know, again Once you're in love, you're not getting out ha-a-a-a so look out. It's a good tune, Jin. Singing Look out. JIN: for Charlie to go away, walk down the beach. 너때문에 물고기가 다 도망가잖아! CHARLIE: Oh, thank you very much, Jin. I do have a beautiful voice, don't I? looks over at something and Charlie turns his head. We see Eko walking intently toward them. EKO: Charlie, holding a piece of the statue Where did you find this? CHARLIE: What happened? EKO: Where did you find it? CHARLIE: In the jungle. I found it in the jungle. EKO: Take me there. JIN: 왜 그래? EKO: Jin This is not your business. Charlie I want you to take me to where you found it. CHARLIE: Okay, fine. Yeah, we'll go for a stroll -- there's nothing there. We'll go first thing in the morning, alright? EKO: We're going now. CHARLIE: Okay, let me go tell Claire so she doesn't get the wrong idea. Wait here -- EKO: Tell her on your way. ---- - We see a car pull up in a village. Two thugs get out. Then we see the adult Eko emerge from the car and scope out his surroundings. Scene switches to Inside one of the buildings in the village. We see a duffel bag dropped on the ground and Eko sitting across from two Moroccans. TOUGH MOROCCAN: a boy Get us some beers. Go. EKO: Where did you find this? TOUGH MOROCCAN: What does it matter? of Eko's men, Goldie, pulls a bag of heroin out of the duffel bag and put it on the table. Eko picks it up. EKO: Same in the other bag? TOUGH MOROCCAN: Yes. pulls out a huge knife, punctures the bag of heroin and tastes it. EKO: Fifty. TOUGH MOROCCAN: Fifty what? of Eko's men puts some money on the table. EKO: Fifty is what I will pay you in exchange for the favor you are asking me to do. TOUGH MOROCCAN: A favor? EKO: You have a large quantity of heroin in a country that has no poppies and no market for its sale. Your drugs are of no value here, so you must get them out. The borders are all guarded by the military so you must fly. But as I'm sure you are aware the only private planes currently allowed into the air are either U.N. aid or the Catholic missionaries. And so you have come to me for a favor. I will buy your heroin -- for 50. Moroccan says something to Moroccan #2 in Arabic; they stand. TOUGH MOROCCAN: It is true what they say about you. EKO: And what is that? TOUGH MOROCCAN: You have no soul. laughs briefly and suddenly kills both men with a swipe of his knife across their necks. The boy drops a beer, and Eko's men point their guns at the boy. EKO: his men No. the boy Go. Go. And tell your friends that I let you live -- that Mr. Eko let you live. ---- - We see Claire picking up pieces of the broken Mary statue. Charlie and Eko enter. CHARLIE: Eko Just give me a second, okay? Claire Hi, Claire. What happened to the statue? CLAIRE: Don't play stupid, Charlie. CHARLIE: What? CLAIRE: baggies of heroin out of her pocket What's this? Because this was in your little statue. And, unless I'm mistaken I seem to remember you saying you're a drug addict. CHARLIE: I didn't know. rolls her eyes. Look, it's sealed up inside a statue, how would I know? Claire, I'm not using. starts breaking open the baggies and dumping the heroin in the sand Look, you believe me now? I don't -- care. CLAIRE: Someone's waiting for you. ---- jar of DHARMA Ranch Composite Dressing sitting on a log. We see Locke teaching Michael how to shoot. LOCKE: Got it? MICHAEL: Got it. LOCKE: Alright. Breath half-way out -- gently squeeze the trigger. Squeeze. pulls the trigger of the unloaded gun Good. MICHAEL: How'd you learn all this stuff? LOCKE: My dad used to take me hunting. MICHAEL: Hunting for what? LOCKE: Birds mostly. Of course, birds don't shoot back. MICHAEL: Yeah. I know people are talking -- thinking I'm going to go running off after Walt again. LOCKE: If people are talking I'm not hearing it. But if I was, I'd say it's not a very smart plan. MICHAEL: Yeah, it's not. LOCKE: the gun Let's try one for real. takes a shot and hits the jar of dressing. LOCKE: Bravo. ---- and Eko walking in the jungle. CHARLIE: Well done with Claire, mate. You got me in a lot of trouble there, so thanks for that. Hope you're happy. Oh, that's right, you don't do happy. stop at a tree Alright, well, we're here. I found it right here, right by that tree. EKO: You found it here? CHARLIE: Yeah, found it here. EKO: You're lying. CHARLIE: You know what? I don't even know you. You asked to see where I found it. This is where I found it. We're done. Have a nice hike. starts to walk away, but Eko grabs him by the neck and shoves him up against the tree. EKO: You did not find the statue here. Take me to the plane. Act 3 and Eko walking in the jungle. CHARLIE: How'd you know about the plane, man? It's old, you know. It's been out in the jungle for years. Of course, you would know that - you know everything. EKO: Why did you lie to the girl? CHARLIE: What? EKO: You told her you did not know what was inside the statue. CHARLIE: I wasn't lying. EKO: Then what is the wrong idea? CHARLIE: What? EKO: When I showed you the broken pieces of plaster, you said you did not want her to get the wrong idea. What is the wrong idea? CHARLIE: I don't have to tell you anything, man. You come traipsing across the island, and what, suddenly now you're in charge? You want me to take you to your plane? You best start treating me with some respect. I'm not just some guy you can just... suddenly looks into the jungle and we see the smokey monster "fly" by in the distance. Charlie looks too late and doesn't see it. CHARLIE: What? What? EKO: Let's go. CHARLIE: his breath Yes, sir. ---- - In the village from the first scene, we see the church, and a woman selling the Virgin Mary statues out front. Eko approaches. NIGERIAN WOMAN: Sir! Sir, if you buy a statue, the money will buy polio vaccine for the village. 200 Naira, sir. YEMI: appearing What are you doing here? EKO: I have come to give my confession. YEMI: smiling Hello, Eko. EKO: smiling Hello, brother. the church. EKO: So I come to visit you for the first time in 3 years and you won't hear my confession? You know, Monsignor would have said he failed to raise a proper Catholic boy. YEMI: Well, why waste your time confessing. It won't help you. EKO: It won't? YEMI: No, for confession to mean something you must have a penitent heart. EKO: You and your guilt, Yemi. I've only done what I needed to do to survive. How is that a sin? YEMI: You may live far from here, but that doesn't mean I haven't heard of who you are and what you have done. reaches in Yemi's priest's shirt and pulls out the cross (the one that Eko wore as a boy). EKO: Have you forgotten how you got that cross, brother -- the day they took me? Is what I did that day a sin? Or is it forgiven because it was you that was saved? YEMI: Why are you here, Eko? EKO: I have come to help you. I have some merchandise that I need to get out of the country. I would like to use one of your church relief flights to transport it. YEMI: Merchandise? You mean drugs. EKO: It is not my normal business, Yemi. We are moving the drugs out of Nigeria so that they cannot be used by our people. And the money -- you'll have all the money to buy your vaccine. God has given us this opportunity; we should not turn our back on it. YEMI: God did not bring you here, Eko. Your own greed did. I will always love you, but I will not help you. It's good to see you again, brother. exits leaving Eko sitting in the church. ---- - Kate is giving Sawyer a haircut. SAWYER: A little close to the ear, Freckles. You sure you know what you're doing? KATE: Would you please turn your head. SAWYER: Why, you ain't got a clean enough shot at my neck? I can cut my own damn hair. KATE: You know, you don't have to be belligerent just for belligerence's sake. Everyone loves you now. SAWYER: Bull puckey. see Hurley and Michael walking by. HURLEY: Yo, Sawyer, glad you're back, man. SAWYER: loud enough for Hurley to hear Yo yourself, Pillsbury. KATE: See? MICHAEL: Hey, Kate? Hey, Locke said you were on hatch duty later. I was wondering if, uh, you mind if I go instead? KATE: You want my shift? MICHAEL: Help me take my mind off things. KATE: Sure, it's all yours. MICHAEL: Thanks, appreciate it. hesitates a moment, then to Sawyer Glad you're okay, man. SAWYER: Yeah. Kate Don't even say anything. ---- and Eko walking in the jungle. CHARLIE: Alright, time to take a break. EKO: You just had a break. stops and gets some water. CHARLIE: I'm not what you think I am. EKO: And what do I think you are? CHARLIE: It was my brother's fault. EKO: Sorry? CHARLIE: It was his fault I became an addict. He started with the heroin. I tried to make him stop. You don't know me, man. I was a good person. I was an altar boy. Alright, I knew what was in that statue, it doesn't mean I needed what was inside it. So don't judge me, man. suddenly sees something in the trees beyond Charlie and goes to investigate. CHARLIE: What? What's that? It's a parachute. looks around and sees the Nigerian "priest" skeleton that Boone and Locke found in a previous episode. CHARLIE: Is that a priest? reaches to pull open the priest's shirt. CHARLIE: What are you doing? opens the shirt but we just see the decaying body. He looks at the skull and notices a gold tooth. CHARLIE: You know that guy? EKO: Yes, this man saved my life. Act 4 see Eko kneeling and praying over the body with Charlie standing a little bit away. CHARLIE: Eko's praying He saved your life, huh? Sure, that makes sense. He takes off in a plane in Nigeria -- we're out in the middle of the South Pacific -- that makes all the sense in the world. finishes praying, Charlie picks up Eko's stick. CHARLIE: This is scripture written here. You're a priest. You're a priest, right? He's a priest and you're a priest, too, right? ---- - Eko bursts into his brother's church and opens the curtain of the confessional where his brother is. EKO: I need to talk to you. YEMI: I'm in the middle of a confession. EKO: It cannot wait. YEMI: the confessor Bless you. the other people in the church God be with you all and please come back in the morning. woman looks back at him It's okay. Eko How dare you come here and disrupt my work? EKO: Have you reconsidered? YEMI: What? EKO: My request? YEMI: Flying drugs under the cover of the church? How is that something I could ever reconsider? sees one of Eko's men handling the candles on the altar Look, hey, don't touch those! EKO: I'm going to make this easy for you. You will make us priests and we will fly the drugs out ourselves. YEMI: Make you priests? EKO: Just sign these ordination documents and I will give you the money for the vaccines. YEMI: Leave this church now, Eko. Go. Now. EKO: Yemi, I understand that you live in a world where righteousness and evil seem very far apart, but that is not the real world. I am your brother and I would never do anything to hurt you, but my friends -- if you do not do what I ask -- they will burn this church to the ground. Is that worth less than the price of your name on a piece of paper? Think of the lives you will save. a long stare down, Yemi snatches the paper out of Eko's hand and makes to sign the ordination documents. YEMI: My signature does not make you a priest, Eko. You could never be a priest. EKO: How many of the statues do you have left? The Virgin Mary statues, how many? YEMI: I don't know -- three hundred. EKO: I will take all of them. offers a pile of money to his brother who doesn't take it. Eko sets it down on the bible next to him. EKO: I guess we are both sinners now. YEMI: Perhaps we are but God will forgive me, Eko. ---- - Charlie and Eko walking in the jungle. Charlie is looking around, perplexed. CHARLIE: Uh, I'm lost. It was dark. I was following Sayid. Right afterwards a big bag of rocks fell on my head so I'm sorry if I'm a bit spotty with the geography. EKO: Climb that tree. CHARLIE: What? EKO: Climb that tree and perhaps you will be able to get your bearings or spot the plane. CHARLIE: You climb it. What if I don't? You going to beat me with your Jesus stick? I find it a little odd that your scripture stick has dried blood on it. EKO: Are you going to climb that tree, or not? CHARLIE: going to the tree What kind of priest are you, anyway? climbs up the tree with some difficulty. EKO: You need to get higher. CHARLIE: Wonderful. Thank you. see Eko surveying his surroundings, as Charlie climbs higher in the tree. Suddenly the ground explodes a little ways off from Eko and we hear the monster sounds. CHARLIE: Eko, run! Run! get a monster POV shot as if "flies" toward Eko stopping right in front of his face while Charlie looks on. Then we see a shot from above/Charlie's POV of Eko standing in front of a long "cloud" of the black smokey looking monster. The camera swings around so it's in the black "smoke" pointing toward Eko. Inside it there are flashes of light, images. The camera continues its arc through the black "smoke" and comes out the other side. We see another shot from above as the monster gathers itself and "flies" off and into the ground. Eko looks up at Charlie. Act 5 is down from the tree and goes to Eko. EKO: Did you see it? CHARLIE: Yeah, I saw it. What the bloody hell did you do? EKO: I did nothing. CHARLIE: Most people, when they see a creature made of swirling black smoke, they run. EKO: I was not afraid of it. CHARLIE: I can see that. That thing kills people. EKO: Did you see the plane? CHARLIE: Yes, I saw your plane. It's about a kilometer that way. EKO: leaving Thank you. CHARLIE: following Wait! ---- the hatch we see Michael looking around to make sure no one is there. He goes into the computer room and tries to type but nothing happens. MICHAEL: Come on. Come on. Where are you? something appears on the monitor. MONITOR: Dad? MICHAEL: typing Are you OK? MONITOR: Yes. Are you alone? MICHAEL: typing Yes. MONITOR: Can't talk long. They're coming back soon. MICHAEL: typing Where are you? MONITOR: You need to com... shot changes to Michael's face, reading. Suddenly Jack enters just as Michael was about to type something. JACK: Hey, Michael. MICHAEL: Hey. JACK: How're you doing? MICHAEL: I'm good, thanks. JACK: You down here alone? MICHAEL: Yeah, Hurley's supposed to be here, but, uh, I guess he's running late. grabs a chair and sits down, but he can't see the monitor screen. JACK: Well, listen, uh, no one's forgotten about Walt. MICHAEL: What? JACK: I can't -- I don't have any idea what you must be going through, but I just want you to know that as soon as we can we're going to figure a way to go out and bring him back. MICHAEL: Yeah, thanks, man. Thanks. looks toward the computer screen. JACK: You okay? MICHAEL: Yeah, fine. gets up and crosses behind Michael. We see that the screen is blank. Jack puts his hand on Michael's shoulder. JACK: Well, I'll leave you to it then. MICHAEL: Thanks. ---- and Charlie walking in the jungle. They come upon the plane. ---- - We see a plane idling on a runway. Eko and Goldie, dressed as priests, are loading the drugs onto the plane. One of Eko's men, Olu, is standing guard and sees something. OLU: his gun Eko. see a van driving up. Eko motions for his men to lower their guns. Yemi gets out of the van. EKO: What are you doing here, Yemi? YEMI: I came to stop you. EKO: Go back to your church. YEMI: Do not get on that plane, Eko. You saved my life once and now I'm here to save yours. EKO: Save my life? YEMI: Look, if you get on that plane -- if you do this... EKO: Do what, Yemi?! Are you a prophet now?! YEMI: Please, Eko! Let me take your confession! Anything I can do, I will do! But please, don't go. a truck with soldiers comes speeding up. GOLDIE: He called the military! EKO: Yemi You did this? YEMI: I did not tell them who was involved. Just leave the drugs and come back with me. and Olu start shooting at the military truck. The truck crashes to a stop and the soldiers start shooting back, killing Olu. Yemi runs in front. YEMI: at the soldiers No! Stop! No more! No more! gets shot and Eko runs to him. EKO: Yemi! No! No! Goldie Help me get to the plane. gets Yemi into the plane. As Eko is trying to climb in, Goldie kicks him to the ground, closes the door and the plane flies away. ---- - Eko goes inside the plane. He sees the statues, and his brother's blood. Then he sees a body. He opens the shirt and finds his cross. He holds the corpse and cries. EKO: Forgive me, forgive me. ---- - At the runway, Eko is still on the ground, as a soldier approaches. SOLDIER: Eko Father? Are you okay, Father? Act 6 - Eko removes the cross from the body as Charlie approaches. CHARLIE: Eko? Who's that? EKO: He's my brother. CHARLIE: I'm sorry. places one of the Virgin Mary statues with his brother's body. He pulls a fuel line out of the plane's interior and douses the body with fuel. Eko emerges from the plane and gives a statue to Charlie. EKO: For the one I broke. ---- see the plane on fire with Eko and Charlie looking on. CHARLIE: So, are you a priest or aren't you? EKO: the cross around his neck Yes, I am. The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the shadow of the valley of death, I fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod, thy staff they comfort me. following lines are spoken by Eko as voice over on a sequence of Sun and Jin bringing a fish to Ana EKO: Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever. Amen. see a montage: Libby is struggling to build a shelter and Hurley comes to help her. Sawyer looks at his haircut in a mirror and teases Kate. Jack interrupts their flirting to give Sawyer a pill. approaches Claire as she's packing up his stuff. CHARLIE: Claire? CLAIRE: You lied to me, Charlie. CHARLIE: I know I did. I'm sorry. I just -- it made me feel safer to have it around. CLAIRE: Look, I can't have you around my baby, okay? CHARLIE: Claire, I... CLAIRE: Charlie, I don't want you sleeping anywhere near us, okay?! Just go. ---- see Charlie walking in the dark with a torch. He stops and reveals a hiding place with a cache of Virgin Mary statues. He adds another one to his collection. Category:Season 2